Seraph
The Seraphim are Everblight’s nimble messengers of death. Whereas spawn such as the carnivean represent the physical domination of the dragon, these agile flying killers embody the dragon’s own sublime elegance of movement. Though the seraph was one of Everblight’s first expressions of his blighted nature, it has been only recently that he could create them with abandon.Forces of Hordes: Legion of Everblight Command MK3 The seraph possesses a deceptively slender frame that slices through the air on powerful wings. Blighted energy streams from its wings and leaves a strange, distorted contrail in its wake. The seraph uses this energy to warp distances around itself and can manipulate the movement of allies caught in its slipstream. Its long tail ends in wickedly barbed blades capable of piercing plated steel and dripping with a poisonous ichor. The Seraph was conceived during the Thousand Cities era, when Everblight dwelled in the land of Morrdh. Already knowing how ti control his blight, the dragon sought knowledge to further his research from masters of Morrdh, who possessed occult secrets otherwise unknown in the time before the Gift of Magic. In exchange for access to their secrets and license to experiment within their borders, the dragon loaned the strength of his dragonspawn to Morrdh’s armies. Their capabilities were displayed when Midar, a nation with formidably equipped and disciplined army with soldiers feared in the region attempted to invade Morrdh after retaking territories captured by the Black Kingdom. As they marched against Morrdh a horde of winged dragonspawn attacked then with Seraphim carrying out the bulk of the slaughter. When the forces of Morrdh finally faced the the enemy the armies of Midar were reduced to a shocked and easily defeated mob.No Quarter #21 Seraphim remain as useful as ever acting as Everblight’s mainstay flying spawn. The ability of flight provide obvious advantages in battle, with their maneuverability and speed able to complement their land-borne kindred’s tenacity and raw combat strength. While the more numerous Harriers act as fodder to swarm and distract, and the Angelius is used to destroy important targets, the Seraphim are used to swoop in to blast and decimate the enemy’s ranks with their blight strike. They are also capable of another manifestation of the blight. As dragonblight alters what it touches, the blight shimmering in the air when the Seraph flaps its two pair of monstrous wings warps the very space around it. Carefully manipulated by a blighted warlock, this slipstream pulls a friendly ally along with a Seraph through the violated space in its path, either removing a vulnerable servant of the Legion from harm’s way, or depositing ravenous, eyeless death on the enemy’s doorstep. Seraphim sense the landscape with perfect clarity; even the slightest motion registers to their predatory acuity. They rarely engage in melee, preferring to annihilate adversaries from a distance using incinerating miasmas of blighted ash that quickly sears and melts flesh before disintegrating it into a filthy, sulfurous powder. On the battlefield this tactic makes seraphim supremely adept at harrying enemy formations. They use their draconic speed to outflank their foes before annihilating them with multiple gouts of caustic breath. References Category:Hordes Category:Legion of Everblight Category:Warbeast